


My Final Goodbye

by Light_of_Dawn19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_of_Dawn19/pseuds/Light_of_Dawn19
Summary: ***SPOILERS AHEAD***Tony's death from his perspective. He snapped and did the whole I am iron man thing and he's dying. As he's lying there, he can hear everyone around him but can't respond.





	My Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Not dealing with End Game very well so I wrote this thing. Feel free to comment and stuff. Getting back into writing is harder than I expected so feedback would be nice.

He'd done it. It was finally over. He couldn't really feel his right arm. Or breathe quite right for that matter. Maybe if he sat down. No. This was different. He knew how'd it turn out since he saw Strange. He knew this feeling all too well. When he was in Afghanistan. When Obadiah took out the arc reactor from his chest. When he thought he’d never come back home. If he could draw a breath, he'd be hyperventilating. But it takes all his willpower just to stay conscious. He wasn't getting out of this one. And in a sense, that was comical. Out of all the ways he'd thought he'd go, this was the most outlandish of them all. Snapping his fingers to turn a giant alien grape and his minions into dust. If he could laugh, he might. But as the reality was setting in, so was the fear. He had had everything, and now he was done.

He hears Peter first. God how he wished he could tell him how glad he was that he was alive again. How much he missed him. How much he had grown to be like a son to him. How much he cared for him.  
"Mr.Stark...Tony. I'm sorry. I don't want you to go." Peter turned to Pepper not knowing what to do. It broke his heart to hear the kid like that. But there was no other way. Strange had said so and in a way, Tony always knew it'd end like this. 5 years ago he had seen Peter, a kid too young and with way too much potential get dusted in a war that was not his to fight. And Tony had never forgiven himself for letting it happen. He was the one that had sought him out the first time. He had been in his care, and he had let him down. If this was the only way to right that wrong, he would gladly pay the price.

"We're ok Tony. You can rest now" Pepper was trying so hard to be strong. You could always rely on resilient Ms.Potts to get things done and help fix his messes. But even he could tell she was suffering more than he ever wanted to see. God he loved her. Her snark always matched his. She was always there for him and believed in him when he himself couldn't. She had put up with so much shit from him and yet here she still was. Trying to be strong for them both. And for their precious daughter. Tony knew that he wanted to do right with Morgan. He didn't want to end up being like Howard. Until their recent time heist, he hadn't realized how much Howard had tried his best. He was glad that he had been able to make peace with his old man. Even if Howard hadn't known it at the time. He had done right by Tony. And now Morgan was going to be best out of all of them. The strongest Stark that had yet to live. Because he had given her all the love and time he could. Tony knew she would grow to be as lovely and strong as her mother. She was going to have his brains but her heart. And he only regretted that he'd never see her grow into that person. Tony mustered the strength to squeeze her hand one last time. He could tell this was it. It was time for him to say goodbye. As his consciousness faded away, he dreamt of his family one last time. At last, there were no more nightmares.


End file.
